How you Remind me
by Manaxsavior
Summary: Tohru..." It was the only thing he could manage to say. As much as he wanted to rush to her and help her, he was rooted to the ground. As much as he yearned to embrace her, the curse he held would never allow it.


How you Remind me

It's a little Tohgure moment that I made up. Pretty angsty though. It's based of episode 25 with…ah, you'll get it later. This was done in like, 30 Min. to an hour. I have no idea, lol sorry if it's confusing or slightly wrong since Tohru is just a freshman and Shi-chan is 27 I believe...hmmm

* * *

"_It serves you right you know."_

"_What do you understand about the Sohmas?"_

"_Do you understand the true terror of our curse? Do you?"_

"_Ultimately, this is what you get, you know."_

"_And you won't get off just like that, either."_

"_I'm going to make you regret more and more that folks like you come to involve themselves with the Sohmas…"_

**"Akito!"**

The rain poured down with unrelenting force. In the midst of the trees and foliage, there laid a girl, crumpled to the earthen floor with mud on her clothes. Every inch of her, her arms, shirt, skirt, hair…she was soaked to the bone as if it had become a second skin.

There she had fallen, hand clinging almost desperately to the bark of a nearby tree as she emptied her stomach into the mud.

"Ah, thanks to you, I'm completely soaked," Said the ever calm voice of the head of the Sohma's.

Shigure's eyes narrowed thusly, holding an emotion that he so barely managed to contain. He would have barked at him, snapped at his very existence, but left him be to leave the area. The breath that left his lips was nothing more than a light fog. His breathing was labored from the continuous running through the forest, looking for her.

The dog's eyes trailed down to the young girl before him, weeping and coughing from her recent 'activity'. The light from the leaving car that belonged to Akito illuminated her sorry state and Shigure's breath hitched in his throat.

"Tohru…"

It was the only thing he could manage to say. As much as he wanted to rush to her and help her, he was rooted to the ground. As much as he yearned to embrace her, the curse he held would never allow it.

His knees shook and buckled as he fell, a weak and feeble expression written on his face. No one had ever seen him like this.

No one had ever made him feel this guilty.

"I'm sorry…"

There was a silence but he didn't expect a reply from her. Now after what had just conspired. His hands met the muddy earth and he bowed his head weakly.

"Knowing you…I knew this…" Shigure's body trembled, finally unable to cope with the knowledge he _should_ have told her. He retreated deeper into himself, lowering his head in anger and shame. "I knew…"

There was yet another profound silence and he felt his voice crack, "Tohru…" He didn't want his little flower to wilt and die. He didn't want…

He didn't want her to hurt anymore

"Let's give it up… Let's give it up!" he shouted angrily, more at himself than anything else, "You're…you're going to ruin yourself…!" For the first time in years, his eyes were brimmed with tears, threatening to pour out. What he both surprised and wounded him. Slowly, she had gotten up…

And walked away

"But even so…!"

On his lips, he felt something warm trickle down his cheek and tasted the salty liquid of his tears.

"I—"he paused and held in his words in fear of something he had hidden away in his heart so long ago. So instead, he opted for a forced smile and stood back up. His back hit against the rough bark of the tree behind him and he put his hand to his mouth as if holding in a laugh.

It was only natural for him to be the mangy and mischievous stray dog.

It was true. The dog of the zodiac is mischievous and cunning, using the people around him to get what he wanted. Inwardly, Shigure hated that part of him that was engraved into his mind at birth. To him, his world was dark and uninteresting. In the back of his mind, he recalled stating that being cursed wasn't very scarring at all.

Until she showed up

Her, his little delicate flower in the rain

The Onigiri in the middle of a fruits basket

Like a moth to a flame, he was drawn towards her. It was a process that he did not know that even occurred until now. At first, she was some strange girl that had stumbled upon his porch. The next title for her was 'housekeeper' or 'housewife'.

"_Oh, I'm sorry I intruded on your home!"_

"_I need to pass that test…for her…"_

"_Ehh? Are you alright? Please stop fighting."_

"_Shigure-san, you're a novelist? A real novelist is at our table!?"_

"_Wow, this is the first time I've seen you in a suit! It looks good on you!"_

"_I'm home!"_

"_Arigato, Shigure-san…"_

Those grey eyes of his shot open as her soft voice snapped him out of his self wallowing pity. The smile of that girl and the spacey atmosphere that she brought with her always made his heart pound when he knew it now…

In any other situation, he would have cursed her name in his head. For the first time in years, he dreaded each passing day. Every time he would go around town and see a tuft of long chocolate brown hair, he held onto his need to run up to them and call her name. So many times incidents have almost occurred when he had the urge to go up to her and hold her tightly in his arms.

But the painful truth was he was not any normal human being. The dog was incapable of holding the one he held dear. Her existence reminded him of the painful fate that was bestowed upon him at birth.

It must have been hard for her too. There were times when she was clearly in need of real comfort; the comfort that he was never able to provide. Despite the happiness and generosity she had given the Sohmas, they repay her with physical and mental torments with barely any warning. And yet, she accepted it with no quarrel or complaints. Just a simple smile and wish to stay with the Sohmas, to stay in his house, and to stay with Yuki and Kyo.

The sad smile touched his lips again and he looked towards the direction that she had gone to.

"Go, Tohru-kun…" he whispered,

_Be with the one you can spend your life with… _

GAH WHY DID I MAKE IT SO ANGSTY!?

Sorry Shi-chan. I love you but I just had to make it depressing from the episode. Yeah, this is pretty much about Shigure's unrequited love for Tohru, who loves Kyo...Or does she? lol, MAYBE i'll make one in Tohru's pov while she's chasing Kyo-kun. I dunno.

If its a bit confusing, I kinda decided to make it that way. The reader can decide if it's a family type of love or _more_, teehee.

(Thanks you rainbowsarerare for correcting me. lol, I just copied these off a site and refused to read them over. whoops. ^_^;;)

Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'  
Tired of livin' like a blind man  
I'm sick inside without a sense of feelin  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no

It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
It must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you

This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no

Never made is as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me

This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no

* * *


End file.
